


Свобода. Над Нами

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mirror Universe, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Сковано сердце, свободен ум. Если крепко заковать своё сердце и держать его в плену, то можно дать много свободы своему уму.(Фридрих Вильгельм Ницше)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Частично Миррор АУ. Частично - очередной авторский "услышала песню, увидела пару строк, случайно написала фик"  
> Название из песни Смысловые Галлюцинации - Свобода
> 
> Музыка: IAMX - Scars

Горячие руки скользят по влажной от пота коже, вниз по ребрам, по крепким бокам до узких бедер, мнут ягодицы и снова поднимаются вверх, вычерчивая большими пальцами линию позвоночника. Боунс выгибает поясницу, подставляясь под прикосновения. А Джим склоняется и влажно целует между лопаток.

— Это уже не массаж!

— О нет, далеко не массаж, — улыбается Джим, и снова целует в основание шеи, то прикусывая, то едва скользя губами.

Боунс под ним насмешливо фыркает, а затем сладко стонет. И от этого красивого звука, отдающегося внутри Кирка, сладко сводит внизу живота.

Коммуникатор отвлекает в самый интересный момент, когда его доктор достаточно расслаблен, чтобы поиметь его без борьбы за главенство и лишних споров. Такой разнеженный и расслабленный под руками. Не такое уж частое зрелище, обычно Джиму приходится постараться.

— Не отзывайся, — требует МакКой.

Но Джим капитан, и еще надеется, что все не так уж страшно.

— Впереди по курсу неизвестное судно, капитан, — четко рапортует Ухура. — Они не отвечают на попытки связаться.

— Удалось определить, чье оно?

— Наши сканеры глушат.

— Я скоро буду. Продолжайте попытки с ними связаться, но не подходите слишком близко. Конец связи.

— Вот именно, Джим. Конец связи, — переворачивает на спину Боунс и потягивается, давая Кирку возможность разглядеть себя получше.

Эта очаровательная беззастенчивость на контрасте с обычной едкостью и закрытостью лучшего друга и любовника, всегда вызывает в капитане восторг и желание хорошенько помять и заласкать, облапать и поиметь.

Боунс разумеется знает это и пользуется.

Вставать ну совершенно не хочется. И Джим целует уже распухшими и чувствительными губами губы Маккоя, перед тем как подняться. Он кидает в Боунса его формой, требует сопровождать капитана на мостик и вообще ведет себя как мстительная дрянь.

Когда они вдвоем выходят из турболифта, Ухура с улыбкой отворачивается к своей консоли. У доктора вид только что разбуженного человека, с чуть растрепанными волосами и непривычной для него пластикой движений. У Джима горят глаза, а внутри туго стянутая пружинка, желающая действий, желающая броситься вперед и сотворить что-то… в стиле Кирка. Сидящие на своих местах Хикару с Пашей переглядываются, и даже по вздыбленному затылку видно, как Чехов улыбается.

— Какие новости, мистер Спок, — говорит Кирк, подходя к поднявшемуся из его кресла старпому.

Тот оглядывает их с доктором, но ничего не говорит ни по поводу красных пятен на шеи Маккоя, ни на явное возбуждение капитана.

И все же что-то в этом взгляде царапает.

— Зеленокровый ублюдок, — чуть слышно шепчет доктор.

А затем снова смотрит на то, как улыбается Джим, влезая в очередную авантюру.

 

*****

 

— Очнитесь, доктор.

Его лупили по лицу явно не первый раз, кожа уже горит. МакКой с трудом разлепил склеенные ресницы, раскрыл глаза, чтобы снова их сощурить от слишком яркого света.

— Вам лучше как можно быстрее прийти в себя. Капитану Кирку требуется медицинская помощь.

Доктор зашипел, подался вперед, неожиданно теряя равновесия и падая на пол. За ним потянулись провода и трубочки, некоторые вырвали из вен катетеры, и по рукам потекло красное. Стоящий над ним Спок не стал ждать, когда МакКой придет в себя и справится с дезориентацией, попросту подняв его сжав за шею. Тот снова зашипел, откинул от себя руку вулканца. Уже это говорило, что доктор приходит в себя. Удивительно быстро.

— Сколько?

— Пять дней.

МакКой нетвердо двинулся к репликатору, выпивая залпом три стакана воды подряд. Проливая, оставляя потеки на покрытом щетиной подбородке и темной форме. Не синей, просто черной.

Через три часа он уже заканчивал сложную операцию. Закрыв рану на боку автошовом, МакКой выдохнул. Обернулся к замершему старпому своего капитана.

— Что случилось?

— Ромуланский повстанческий отряд. Они решили, что если убьют капитана Кирка, победить Империю будет легче.

— Логичные мудаки. Не зря вы родичи.

Доктор убрал инструменты и стянул перчатки с рук. И словно не они еще недавно были слабыми, словно не они не знали тяжести фазера. Но и в долгих снах, и в кратких мгновениях реальности, он касался ими Джима, чувствовал под пальцами тепло его кожи.

Склонившись, доктор поцеловал Кирка в лоб, затем в закрытые глаза, очерченные темными кругами. Пальцами провел по длинному шраму прямо напротив сердца, который Джим сделал сам. После того, как впервые запер его здесь.

— Если вы не против, коммандер, — едко протянул доктор, даже не оборачиваясь в сторону вулканца, да и вообще не особенно интересуясь его мнением, скорее только подчеркивая, насколько ему наплевать на этого ублюдка, — я приму душ и нормально поем. Если будут еще пациенты, можете складывать их трупы в углу.

Чтобы смыть корку грязи и крови, пришлось минут двадцать стоять под напором горячей воды. Но МакКой только фыркал, замерев в облаке пара и прижимаясь лбом к быстро нагревшемуся пластику. Затем был легкий суп, после которого доктора тошнило еще два часа — отвыкнув от пищи, желудок упрямо не хотел работать. Сделал простейший комплекс упражнений, борясь с уже заметной атрофией мышц. В его тело снова потихоньку просачивалась жизнь.

Как и в тело их капитана, буквально затолканная туда вместе с кишками руками доктора. Кирк лежал в отдельном боксе, полностью защищенном и перекрытом, рядом с клеткой, где обычно тот держал своего Боунса. Который сейчас обложился паддами, жадно поглощая всю информацию, все новости и события, случившиеся за это время.

В Империи все спокойно. В Империи как всегда все очень категорично. На страже ее законов по прежнему стоит весь Звездный Флот во главе с флагманом и его знаменитым безжалостным и кровавым капитаном. Империя гордится его страстью, его злостью, его азартом и абсолютным бессердечием. Империя полностью полагается на него и ту мстительность, с которой Кирк уничтожает ромуланских повстанцев, виновных в гибели его отца. И пусть зеленое сердце Нерона вырвано уже давно, но отважный капитан желает устранить даже возможность его нового рождения. Убить, уничтожить всех ромуланцев.

Для этого Джиму не нужно его сердце. Только чистый разум.

— Зачем ты таскаешься сюда? — посмотрел доктор на Спока, в очередной раз пришедшего к кровати их капитана. — Знаешь ведь, что ему я не причиню вреда. Никогда. Иначе бы не… Он выбрал тебя. Что ты еще хочешь получить?

— Когда капитан очнется? — проигнорировал его слова Спок, изучая экраны с данными. Впрочем, как всегда.

Они не могли выжить рядом с Кирком вдвоем. Тому просто пришлось принять решение, пока они сами не решили меж собой кровью.

— Через три часа. Скажи мне, киборг зеленокровый, вы действительно собираетесь лезть в самый центр ромуланского сектора? Это самоубийственно.

— Вы вскрыли личные файлы капитана.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — тут же оскорбился Боунс. — Джим никогда и не закрывал их от меня. Он никогда ничего от меня не скрывает.

— Кроме вас самого, доктор.

Это был точно рассчитанный удар.

Через каких-то пару секунд МакКой был рядом с ним, прижимая лезвие скальпеля к шее вулканца. Тот даже не двинулся, темными непроницаемыми глазами наблюдая за своим противником. Одно движение, и по его длинной шее потекла зеленая струйка крови. Поймав ее, доктор поднес пальцы к своему лицу, осторожно слизывая и пробуя на вкус. Сплюнул на пол.

— Машинное масло.

Развернувшись, он медленно, и совершенно не беспокоясь за свою слишком открытую спину, вернулся на свое кресло около кровати с Кирком.

— Пять дней, мистер Спок! Постарайтесь лучше выполнять свои обязанности и не вытаскивать меня так часто. С вашей стороны это крайне непрофессионально. Плохой компьютер! — с максимальной концентрацией яда, фыркнул он, включая падд.

И забывая о присутствии этого урода рядом.

Как Боунс и предполагал, Джим очнулся через три часа. Сразу же потянулся к нему, затаскивая своего доктора на кровать, и плевать ему было на многочасовую операцию и собственную немощность.

Кирк смотрел на него острыми голубыми глазами, щурился от верхнего света, улыбался самыми уголками вечно жестко сжатых губ. Смотря на этого мальчишку, выгибающегося под чуткими руками своего доктора, кутающегося в его объятия и поцелуи, не скажешь, что это тот самый Джим Кирк, что именно этот капитан наводит страх на весь квадрант и ужас на Империю. Нет, рядом с ним был Джим. Джим, который целовал его лицо, который мягко и почти бережно скользил руками по телу своего доктора. Джим, который… любил его. Так больно и безжалостно.

Джим, который едва поднявшись на ноги, вызвал Спока. Джим, который сам отвел Боунса в соседнюю комнату, и сам защелкнул на руках кандалы. И утыкаясь носом в его темные волосы, просил еще немного подождать. Джим, который сам вонзал в его вены иглы, вводя в состояние искусственной комы.

Джим, который добровольно отказывался от него.

 

*****

 

— Отлично, капитан, — хмыкает Боунс, стоящий рядом с креслом и чуть касаясь светлых волос.

Джим оборачивается, подмигнув ему и снова возвращает взгляд на обзорный экран. Еще через час все службы рапортуют об устранении последствий небольшого боя с космическими пиратами, а системы переходят в штатный режим.

— Спок, примите управление на себя. Нам с доктором Маккоем надо закончить медицинские процедуры.

Джим хитро улыбается, и даже звезды, не говоря об экипаже мостика, прекрасно понимают его. Доктор на такое разумеется злится, скрывая за этим смущение, и ястребом оглядывает уткнувшихся в свои консоли пилота и навигатора, словно говоря «только откройте рот». Разумеется все молчат, стараясь скрыть дрожь в плечах и понимающие улыбочки. Только старпом провожает доктора и капитана долгим взглядом, не удостоившись даже намека на то, что этим двоим хоть как-то интересно его мнение. «Энтерпрайз» продолжает свой путь.

В турболифте капитан жарко прижимает Боунса к стене, одной рукой залезая под одежду, а пальцы другой засовывая тому в рот. Доктор даже не сопротивляется, облизывая и принимая их полностью, до последней фаланги, покусывает подушечки на кончиках, туго обхватывает красивыми пухлыми губами. И Джим стонет, притираясь пахом, да и всем собой.

— Я так хочу тебя, Леонард.

Джим склоняет голову и снова кусает его чуть выше воротничка формы, по старым следам.

— Тогда тебе нужны срочные медицинские процедуры, Джим, — смеется МакКой, растворяясь в этих ласках.

Он прикрывает глаза, и на мгновение кажется, что тело рядом с ним тоньше, чем должно быть, а руки зарываются в гладкий черный шелк волос. Доктор вздрагивает, но Джим тут же шипит на него и снова целует, выбивая все лишние мысли.

Под форменкой рука Кирка ведет по его груди двумя сложенными вместе пальцами, замирая напротив сердца.

 

*****

 

Его прохладные пальцы медленно, оставляя влажные полосы на коже, сползли с мелд-точек. Созданная иллюзия, продуманная и выверенная фантазия о мире, где все не так, нехотя затухла в разумах, будто обесточенная лампочка. И снова полутьма маленького помещения, похожего на клетку, снова писк медицинской аппаратуры и едва слышное дыхание доктора рядом.

Уткнувшись лбом в плечо, обтянутое темной тканью, Спок быстро и загнанно дышал, не спеша восстанавливать ритм, наслаждаясь этими крохами собственных ощущений и близкого тепла. И долго смотрел на смуглую кожу, на отрастающие волосы, которые, в отличие от щетины на лице, МакКой не спешит каждое пробуждение привести в порядок. А затем, не выдержав, оттянул воротник, впиваясь зубами в основание шеи доктора, чувствуя под своим языком его вкус.

Следы укуса пройдут раньше, чем Джиму Кирку снова понадобится помощь его доктора. Если, разумеется, Спок не позаботится об обратном. А он не знал, сколько еще выдержит, сколько еще ему смотреть как медленно умирает этот страстный, едкий, насквозь чувственный мужчина, сколько еще ловить его покорный взгляд, пока бессердечное чудовище, зовущийся Джимом Кирком, снова прячет своего доктора подальше от всеобщих глаз, опасностей и возможности влиять на себя.

Сколько еще его разум будет побеждать сердце.


End file.
